This invention relates to electrical connectors including electrical connectors having pins with profiled tips that reduce inserting forces on the pins.
Many electrical connector systems include a receptacle connector and a plug connector which are mated together. The receptacle connector has a plurality of receptacle contacts for receiving a plurality of plug or pin contacts. The two connectors are mated together to form a connector system. When the connectors are mated, the plug or pins are inserted into the receptacle contacts and an electrical connection is formed between each pin and each receptacle contact.
The pins and the receptacle contacts are each relatively fragile. Therefore, it is important to ensure that the pin and the receptacle contacts are properly aligned. Any misalignment can cause increased insertion forces which can potentially damage the pins or the receptacle contacts. Insertion forces can also cause wear on the pin surfaces. Over time and with repeated insertions, this wear can damage the pin until it no longer can be mated with a receptacle and provide the requisite electrical connection.
Another problem with mating pins and receptacles is that the pin can xe2x80x9cside trackxe2x80x9d along the side of a receptacle contact. This causes increased mating forces and premature pin wear.
This present invention includes electrical connector systems and electrical connectors which have profiled pins which are profiled to prevent or minimize insertion contact forces.
This invention includes a contact pin that has a stem and a profiled tip. The tip may have a plurality of sides and an end. Preferably, a first side of the tip extends substantially parallel to the stem. A second side of the tip is connected to the first side. The second side may have two sections; a first section that is disposed substantially parallel to the stem and a second section that extends at an angle from the first section to the end. The first side maintains the pin aligned as the pin is mated with a contact. By doing so, the first side prevents or minimized the likelihood of pin side tracking, which increases insertion forces on the pin.
Although it need not be, the end of the tip may be disposed substantially perpendicular to the stem and the first side. Angled portions may be used to connect the first side to the end.
The pin may further have a third side which is also disposed substantially parallel to the stem. The third side also assists in preventing side tracking. This third side can be connected to the second side at a corner. Additionally, the third side can be connected to the pin end by an angled portion.
The pin may further include a fourth side, which is connected to the first side and the third side at corners. The fourth pin side may include a first section that is disposed substantially parallel to the stem and a second section that extends from its first section to the end.
The contact pin of this invention may also include a second tip disposed at an opposing end of the pin stem. The second tip may have one or more of the features of the tip described above. In the broadest sense of the invention, the second tip, however, need not have any of those features. The contact pin is preferably a ground pin.
This invention also includes electrical connectors having at least one contact pin set forth above and preferably a plurality of the such pins. Moreover, this invention includes electrical connector systems which include a first and a second electrical connector. The first electrical connector may have at least one contact pin described above and preferably a plurality of the various pins set forth above. Disposed within the second electrical connector may be at least one and preferably a plurality of receptacle contacts for mating with the pins.
Other features of the invention are set forth below.